


5 Reasons Weevil is Unhappy Veronica is Dating Logan Again

by lodessa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa





	5 Reasons Weevil is Unhappy Veronica is Dating Logan Again

1.  
It doesn't take any sort of personal grudge or long drawn out history to get that dating Logan Fucking Echolls is a dumb idea. It's pretty much a fact, not an opinion, as far as Weevil's concerned. He cheats, he lies, he's more than a little arrogant and self satisfied. He's a waste of the fucking riches bestowed upon him for no good reason and the opportunity he's not taking any fucking advantage of. Weevil totally buys that Logan's a fucking train wreck: his girlfriend murdered by his now assassinated father, mother jumped off a goddamned bridge. Boy definitely has issues. Weevil's got grounds for issues too: father who disappeared, mother who overdosed, feelings that never should have formed for a spoiled little rich girl who never knew when to call it quits and ended up dead, gang turned traitorous, and a felony conviction on his record. Yeah, Weevil gets the fodder for bitching and moaning, and maybe if he had millions and nothing but time on his hands he'd be crying about the injustice. He doesn't, though, and if he did he certainly wouldn't think himself worth any chick, let alone someone like Veronica. Not that the girl doesn't have scars of her own, but she doesn't deserve any more. He thinks she should get that but she doesn't, keeps dating assholes like Logan. He has to assume that if she were healthy enough to deal with it she wouldn't be. V's got her whole life ahead of her, open and waiting, and dating Logan is like giving all of that up and going to her worst and most pathetic self. It's a fucking shame. Seems to be the motherfucking way of the world. Anita's new boyfriend isn't any better than her last. He guesses that's what their father taught them to expect. He doesn't think he treats women like shit, though, and he doesn't know where Veronica leaned that kind of crap; because, the sheriff really seems like he's there for her one hundred percent. It seems fucked up and unfair and it makes Weevil want to hit things.

2.  
It's not like V would ever be interested in a guy like him; you don't have to look too closely to notice she goes for the millionaire white boy type. It isn't even like he'd even make a move on her if he thought she'd say yes. Girls like Veronica Mars have never been anything but trouble and the last thing Weevil needs right now is more to worry about. He does kind of like her, though, after all she's saved his ass more than a few times, and she does that cute little expression when she wants something, and the taser has sort of grown on him. It's not like what he felt about Lilly, and it's not like it is with his cousin Anna. Veronica kind of makes him want things. Which is why she's so dangerous: wanting things is a weakness that leaves you open to feeling miserable about your lot in life. Weevil doesn't fucking need any more of that shit. Lilly Kane got him to want to be something he hated and V has turned herself into so many things about Lilly. She's nothing like her, but he can't help but remember that V was her best friend. Sometimes he thinks that's all any of this is about, for any of them. Echolls and V and him, they're all the sad pieces that Lilly left behind and it's like they're all trying to put her back together from it. So whatever sort of feelings he might have for Veronica Mars, however often he might be tempted to think about what she must look like under her clothes and exactly what kinds of little noises she might make in bed, it's probably really about Lilly and Weevil really can't deal with any more shit that's really about Lilly. He kind of thinks he's the only one that gets it, that V and Logan are just playing out this circus dance around Lilly's fucking ghost without realizing or objecting to it. He's pretty goddamned sure that's why she's with him: Lilly. He feels it too, the shards and slivers of memory and touch that they grasp for like a mirage of water in the fucking desert. He's so damned tired of his fingers slipping through plain old air and he's tired of watching them do the same fucking thing and he's tired of being the outsider, the wetback, the intruder in the only place that could ever possibly be something like where he could belong. So it's not like he's pissed because he wants Veronica for himself, but he kind of does, or at least wants in on the action if they are going to go through this hopeless cycle another fucking time, looking for some sort of closure they'll never get because Lilly's dead and she never needed more anyway, not the way they do. He's tired of not wanting things because he can't take the time or energy or risk, not even on Veronica Mars.

3.  
It's not like Veronica hasn't been down this path before. Dating Echolls is something she's tried and ought to know doesn't work. Then again, Lilly ought to have known too and yet she always fucking went back to him. Weevil wishes he didn't get it, how some guy could get so many chances when he didn't do anything in particular to deserve them, and how another guy could never have had a shot at all. He's got to assume that the depressing reality of understanding shit like this is part of that whole adulthood and real world people are always talking about. Life is shit and Weevil doesn't have much in the way of illusions about that. The fact that things are fucked up isn't really the worst part though. He's pretty much made his peace with that. The worst part is knowing that other people, like Echolls, have it way better, knowing that V and Lilly and the rest of the world would keep forgiving and giving Logan a second chance and sixtieth chance before they'd ever give him one. So maybe there is a little resentment, a little jealousy. Weevil can think of a lot he could do with a get out of jail free card and the money and influence to do anything. All Logan seems intent on doing is drinking himself to an early grave though, and taking the bright brilliant girls around him down too. Sure, it bothers Weevil. It bothers him a lot. He can't help thinking about what he could have done with all those chances Logan had with Lilly, with school, with his right to vote. It's not like Weevil fucking has any interest in college, but it's the fucking principle of the thing. There are a lot of other things he could do with Logan's money. Not just the money either, the prissy little white boy face that keeps Lamb off his back and the freedom to leave Neptune and never come back and not once be accused of running or of abandoning his family. Not that Logan has a family left or anything. It's the principle of the thing and Weevil had really managed to put Logan out of his fucking mind until Veronica Mars brought him up and reminded him how Logan Echolls was having a 47th chance at anything and everything while Eli Navarro was lucky to be allowed to sweep floors and wash windows. Sometimes he can't help sort of hating Veronica for being so complicit in the hierarchy she claims to be disgusted by. It isn't just that Veronica is dating Logan again; it's everything about a world where things are so incredibly fucked up to allow such a thing to happen.

4.  
It isn't like he and Logan haven't had their moments, pulling pranks and fighting crime, things that might have made them the best of friends if it weren't for the difference in their zip codes. Hell, he has Logan to thank for his not getting expelled from high school, even if it didn't do him any good finishing really. The kind of jobs they give to felons don't require a diploma. Still, it rivaled or surpassed the sort of bonds he'd had with his boys. With the boys he'd always had to be boss. With Logan it was a constant battle for supremacy, an unspoken competition that somehow felt like they were equals, even though they were the farthest thing from it. Not that he'd ever admit it to Echolls or anyone else. Lilly was probably laughing from somewhere when they met in secret, shared a strange confidence. Her boys. Murder charges and mutinous minions tied her boys together. Her boys were tied together in loss and secrecy. Weevil knows enough to be forced to accept that there were others, probably many others, but it still feels like he and Logan share something, something that makes Weevil want to punch Logan in the face at least as much as it makes him want to embrace him. Weevil could try and take Veronica from Logan, maybe he could even do it, but in the end Logan Echolls would still exist, would still make him want to commit arson, break every rule of his parole. It doesn't actually make sense, why Logan gets him so fucking worked up. There are a lot of spoiled asshole white boys in Neptune, so why should he stand out, why should Logan be so different and hard to ignore? There are a lot of answers about not every 09er bastard having had Lilly, not just had but really been with, but it is more than that. With Logan it's personal and at this point not just because of Lilly, though it may have started that way. Logan actually knows Weevil now, at least a little bit, and that makes all the difference. Some unfathomable face in a crowd is meaningless and Weevil would have preferred Veronica to choose one of the many many spoiled rich boys from somewhere else than Logan Fucking Echolls. That way Weevil wouldn't know better, wouldn't have to think about it, what it might be like, remember the stinging heat of Logan between him and the cool tile of the boys' bathroom. Because, every fucking time V comes asking him questions and wanting keys there is going to be the knowledge that she spent the night before with Logan and so Logan will always be around, smirking and joking and bleeding all over the pavement. Cool tile and burning flesh and jealousy and everything going up in flames around them. Weevil wishes he could leave Neptune; leave Lilly and Logan behind. But they're all over Veronica, like a telltale perfume, and Weevil sort of cares about V even though she's always accusing him of crimes he may or not have committed and she has shit taste in men and she brings back Lilly. Because he sort of wants to remember Lilly, no matter how much he logically understands that she was a fucking whore. He doesn't want to remember Logan though, so when Veronica decides she does, it's more than a little slap in the face. It's cold bathroom tile, arson, youthful hope, messy tongue with the taste of stale beer, all those things he tried to wipe from his mind while staring out of prison bars.

5.  
It's not like Weevil doesn't know that she cheated on him too. Hell, he was there wasn't he? He always told himself he wouldn't be anyone's man on the side. Somehow Lilly had gotten around him though, made it fucking impossible to resist, made him feel sorry for her instead of watching out for himself. And she always promised, promised it wouldn't be like this forever. Looking back on it he has to wonder how many guys she made feel like that. He stills feels like she meant it though. Like maybe, even though he was never stupid enough to believe she'd give up her status and 09er life for him, she really gave a fuck, like it mattered whether it was him or some other guy and that maybe in a different time and place, if the situation was different…. Fuck it, Eli Navarro doesn't have time to fantasize about what never was going to be with a dead girl. He doesn't even have time to be worried about Veronica Mars, alive and kicking though she may be. But he can't forget Lilly's touch and her smile that often had nothing to do with joy and the way she'd looked at him out of those doll eyes and made him want to save her, even though really he was the one more in need in every way that could be measured. She's the one with her brains bashed in though, so maybe he wasn't so off. He knows it's not really Logan's fault. He wasn't even there the day she was murdered. But he can't help thinking about the fact that Logan couldn't make her happy, couldn't keep her from wanting something more, something different. He had the chance, the opportunity to actually be with her, and he wasted it. Weevil can't say whether he didn't bother, or he just was completely fucking inept. Either way he didn't make Lilly happy, and judging from everything he's seen in the time since Lilly's death he hasn't made Veronica happy either. V doesn't crawl in through his window, doesn't look up at him like she needs him, but he's felt her shake against his back when he's given her a lift on his bike and he's sure he'll see her lip quiver in the passenger seat of his car sometime soon. Logan's always been a shit boyfriend, and why Veronica hasn't caught on now is beyond Weevil's comprehension. It's also not something he shouldn't be wasting his time on. His life is a fucking mess and this kind of shit inevitably makes things more complicated, never solves a goddamned thing. V isn't about to listen to him, and he needs to piss her off like he needs a hole in the head. Jobless and back in jail isn't at all what he has in mind for his future, not that he has a fucking clue what he does want from it. So he shouldn't say anything. He should let Veronica mind her own fucking business and look out for herself. He really has bigger things to worry about. But it is like the words somehow slip out all on their own. Weevil, Eli Navarro is not one to bullshit and pretend to like shit. So the words come out. He can't help objecting. But he's also not the type to bleed all over people, like Logan. So they come out sounding petty, and instead of making an explanation Veronica won't listen to anyway he just leaves, gets as far away as possible from her and from the urge to remember and vocalize.


End file.
